Faces without the Mask
by Gentlewatersoul
Summary: SakuraKakashi Sakura decides to give the boys a hand in getting Kakashi's mask off. Will she regret her decision?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Naruto fan fiction. I don't have a beta so if someone would like to, just e-mail me.  
  
After the day Naruto brought a half dead Sasuke back to leaf, was the turning point in their relationship with each other. Sakura had become over protective of both of the boys, often convincing all of them to sleep over at Sasuke's house. Ironically the mothering that Sakura gave them was the one thing that both of the boys needed, to be apart of a family unit.

Not a month later Naruto left his apartment and moved in with Sasuke. Sakura, ignoring the pleas of her parents moved in a week later. She told them that if she could give her life for Konoha, then she should be able to live where she wanted. Realizing how grown up she had become, her parents let her go, on the condition that her and the boys would come over every Thursday, if they weren't on a mission, to have dinner.

Later when the rumors started a quick explanation of was giving of the sleeping arrangements. And if that wasn't enough a fist from a number of protectors was usually the end of the discussion. Now it had become mandatory that all of the teams live together after awhile, to promote and strengthen their bond.  
  
Sakura watched her boys go at it. After 5 years together, she figured, they were hers. She babied them when they needed it, if they wanted it or not. She had even dated both of them. Sasuke may be more romantic, but Naruto was a better kisser. Things hadn't worked out with the relationships; it wasn't really any one person's fault. They were just better as friends and siblings, then boyfriend or girlfriend. Sakura lazily chewed on a piece of grass as she thought about the past. Each of them had advanced in their own way.

She laughed as Kakashi-sensei dogged both of the boys as they tried to take off his mask. It had been a long time that he was forced to put away his dirty little book and pay attention to where the attacks were coming from. Sakura turned onto her stomach and started to kick her legs. She never joined in on the "get the mask off" fights. She was content to let them all go at it.

Eyes wondering she noticed that Kakashi's precious little book had been carelessly left by the rock he had started out sitting on. She rolled up and walked over, keeping an eye on the fight, so she wouldn't get caught up in it. Reaching down and picking it up, she continued on her way home, leaving them there fighting.  
Inner Saukra laughed evilly, "Maybe it's time I helped the boys with this."  
  
Well that's all for today. I should be updating once or twice a week. Let me know what you think. Sorry about the weird formating


	2. chapter 2

Okay, okay Here's the second chapter. Sorry about it being so late. I just moved into another house and I really didn't

have the time.  
  
qpqpqpqp  
  
Sakura lay in her bed, playing with the book she took from Kakashi. It has been a long time since she

had had to go to the extra ninja classes. "I stopped trying to practice on the boys a long time ago. He

wouldn't think I was acting if I tried it now," she mumbled to herself, "This should work." She smiled.  
  
qpqpqpqp  
  
Four years ago  
  
Sakura looked dumbly at the scroll Kakashi, had just placed in her hand, "What's this?" She unraveled it

and started to read.  
"WHAT!" Mandatory ninja classes! Why do I have to take extra classes, I'm the smartest one here. What

about the boys?"

Kakashi tilted his head and smiled, "Because you're a girl."

Inner Sakura, "WHY SHOULD THAT MATTER?"

"Besides, "Kakashi continued, "Naruto and Sasuke will be taking extra classes soon also. For now, they're 

just going to be taught by me while you are off on your lessons.

"What will they be teaching me that you can't teach me?" Sakura demanded."Ahh, yes, well you see..." a

faint red tinge appeared on Kakashi's face. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Fine," Sakura grumbled, "I'll go." She walked off and started to warm up for morning exercises. "This is 

so stupid, what could it be that Kakashi can't teach us together? Dumb boys."

qpqpqpqp  
  
"A ninja must be prepared for anything, able to use the surrounding around themselves to their greatest 

advantage," Anko-sensei paused in her opening lecture. Sakura laid her face on her hand and willed herself to

pay attention.

"As a woman, we can sometimes have an advantage over men..." Sakura thought for a minuet. 

What exactly was this class going to be about? Shewouldn't be talking about...no. Sakura took a look

around the classroom again. Girls. That's all that werein here. She hadn't noticed earlier when she had seen

Ino and they had started talking. What had Kakashisaid? That this extra class was because she was a girl.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked back up to Anko-sensei.

"People can let their base human nature overrule the side of caution. A man may die for the woman her 

loves or a woman may kill for her man. For the next month you will be meeting here at the specified time.

No missions will be assigned for the afternoon. Afterthat classes will be on a twice a week schedule that will

allow for missions and training. Now for the first lesson, let's get down to the basics of seduction."

Sakura glanced around the room at this. She saw Ino paying rapt attention. Hinata could barley look at 

Anko-sensei and her face was completely red. Turning back to the front she saw that Anko- sensei had notes

on the board.

_ Seduction has several basic levels.  
Appearance. Although what men like is all different, a  
health clean look will almost always do. Research your target,  
find out what color hair he likes. What kind of clothing. You  
must establish a base before you start anything else. Don't let  
it be too obvious when you find out. And don't drastically  
change, unless that's what the situation calls for._   
  
Sakura looked up after she was finished writing it down. Anko was silently watching the class. When the 

other girls started to put their pencils down, she walkedand pulled out a case.

"We'll start with the most basic element of all,your skin. That's the foundation on which everything

else will be built on. Clean skin will make everythingelse easier to pull off." From beside the desk Anko

brought out a bag and started to hand it out to eachgirl. "In this bag is your homework assignment for

tonight. Find out what kind of skin you have and thenuse the appropriate lotions to enhance it. If you

need any help at all feel free to ask." She looked at the class.

"Girls some of the most important things in your lifewill be learned at these lessons," she smiled at them,

"So try not to tell your male comrades everything. Keep some of it a secret. Class dismissed."

qpqpqpqpqpqpq

Present time

Sakura got up from her bed and

started to search though her closet. Finding the box she was looking for she brought it back and sat on the bed.

Opening it she smiled at the memories inside. She had kept everything that she had received from her team

over the years. Smiling she pulled out the bottle of lotion Kakashi had given her once for her birthday.

Opening the bottle she breathed in the sweet scent of sunflowers. Setting up her arsenal, she got ready for

bed. It might take a bit for her plan to come together. But with this man, for the right results the slower the better.

qpqpqpqpqpq

okay I will try my darndest to have the chapters up at least one new one a week. I don't know how long this is

going to be so. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to leave them okay. again I'm sorry for the delay.


	3. chapter 3

Sorry for it being late and for the crappy formating

Chapter Three- The Plan in Action

Sakura sat in the kitchen waiting for the boys to come down to breakfast. Sitting silently drinking her orange juice she contemplated how much exactly she should tell them of her plan. Sighing she picked at her rice.  
  
She watched Naruto tumble noisily down the stairs followed quietly by Sasuke. They both sat and looked at her. They seem to know something was up. Starting to eat, both of them kept silent, keeping one eye on their compatriot. Sakura knew that she usually wasn't so silent in the mornings.  
  
Sasuke cleared his throat, putting down his chopsticks, "Sakura is there something bothering you?" Naruto watched her silently.  
  
Sakura played with her food without answering right away. She looked at them directly in the eye, "There is going to be some...odd happens soon. I have something in the workings and I need you both to do as I say and not ask many questions. I will tell you what's going on, but for now the less you know the better."  
  
Naruto glanced at Sasuke before asking, "What does it have to do with?"  
  
Sakura smiled, "Getting Kakashi's mask off."  
  
Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and smiled. This was going to be fun.  
  
"The first thing I need you both to do is act like nothing is changed, I need you two fight each other. I want you, after an hour or so after lunch; move the fighting away from us. Don't come back, even if you have forgotten something. I'll bring it home afterwards. Okay?"  
  
Naruto grinned and Sasuke nodded. This was going to be interesting too.  
  
qpqpqpqpqpqpqp  
  
Sakura sat beside Kakashi after lunch, watching Sasuke and Naruto fight. She relaxed her body and half lay on Kakashi's leg, arms curled underneath her chin. She felt his body stiffen and then relax under her weight. After awhile the boys moved further off with their fighting and Sakura let her arms dangle and lay her head on his thigh.  
  
"Can I have my book back?"  
  
"No, I'm reading it," Sakura smiled when she felt him inhale deeply, "You can have it back when I'm finished." They sat in silence for awhile.  
  
"What chapter are you on?"  
  
"Chapter two," She had read half the book already, but he didn't need to know that.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to finish reading that?"  
  
Sakura turned her face into his thigh, muffling her answer, "Yes," She pressed her face harder into him. "I want to know what it's all like. I want to know why you like these books so much. I want to know, I want to know what it feels like."  
  
Kakashi stayed silent.  
  
"After Sasuke and Naruto there hasn't been anyone that I've wanted to be with or even that I liked. I listen to Ino and Hinata talk about what they do with Shikamaru and Naruto. I mean I know what happens in the end, but what other things come along with that?" Sakura shuddered, like she was upset. They sat there quietly together until the sun started to go down. Sakura got up and started on her way home.  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp 

The next day-  
  
Sakura had managed to keep a faint fake blush on her face all day. After lunch she sat with Kakashi on a tree limb, pressing into him. Naruto and Sasuke were sparing on the branches in front of them. Last night she had talked to Hinata and had told the girl to come pick Naruto up in the afternoon. Sasuke would walk off with them afterwards leaving her alone again with Kakashi.  
  
"Did you read the book last night?"  
  
Sakura got up and sat back down in Kakashi's lap, "Yes, I read chapter three. It was, rather it... it kept me up last night." She pressed back into Kakashi, turning her head up underneath his neck.  
  
Kakashi's hand came up and turned her head towards where Naruto and Sasuke were fighting, but his other hand slide onto her thigh. Keeping her head forward, she was aware of Kakashi's hand slowly caressing back and forth.  
  
"What about it kept you up last night?"  
  
"Well you've read them so many times; you should know what happens in chapter three." She waved at Hinata who had just showed up. Kakashi's hand slid underneath her leg, away from anyone's sight. Sakura blinked in the feel of his hand on her skin. She might be doing this to get his mask off, but it might be one of the most pleasurable things she's done so far. This wasn't going to be so bad. Smiling they waved to the three that just yelled that they were going to go to Hinata's to talk to Neji about some new jitsu of his that he needed some help on.  
  
"Tell me why chapter three kept you up last night." Sakura felt Kakashi's treacherous hand come out from hiding and started to move further up her thigh.  
  
"It's what they did, in the forest. No ones ever touched me like that. I never got that far with either of the boys. I never really wanted too." She moaned and tilted her head back and placed her lips on Kakashi's neck. "I finally gave up around 11pm."  
  
Kakashi put his mouth to her ear, "Let me see if I've got this right. The young heroine sat in the lap of the hero and he touched her like this?" He moved his hand to the apex between her thighs and pressed firmly into her and stopped holding her in place."  
  
Sakura cried out at the sudden touch. Moaning she bite his neck. "Yes you've got the chapter memorized don't you?" Sakura couldn't stop from making noise as she felt his hands move all over her body. Arching her body, she wouldn't have stopped him even if anyone had come along. Crying out her orgasm, she sobbed his name, still sitting in front of Kakashi. She sagged back into Kakashi. Lessons never went over this. He still lightly caressed her body.  
  
"Read chapters four and five tonight. Tomorrow we're going to go on a short trip. I'll help you with those chapters then."  
  
"Okay," said Sakura. She sat with him again until the sun started to come down and then they both started to make their separate ways home.  
  
qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp  
  
Four years ago.

_"Once you have the man, thinking you are interested in him the most important thing to remember is that this is just pretend, that it is just a job. Don't become too attached to your subject. This can be your downfall." Anko paused in her lecture to look out to the girls.  
"It is important for you all to learn to keep your emotions together and hidden. It's also important to detach yourself from the job. Many a ninja has failed because they let themselves become personally involved," her hand crept up to her neck and touched something there, "Let's break for today girls."  
_ Present time Sakura lay on her bed that night. She couldn't help but think that she would never be able to think of what she did today as a job or a mission, no matter what the goal was. She would finish this little mission of hers, and then keep her kill, or in this case her silver haired ninja. 


	4. chapter 4

yikes hurries and updates SORRY!!  
  
Sakura walked down the street carrying her camping bag. The boys had gone on ahead. She snorted, when had Kakashi ever been on time for anything? Eyes narrowing, she saw something down the road she didn't like. Not one bit.  
  
There standing off to the side was Kakashi, with a woman. And by the looks of it, it wasn't a social call that she was giving him.  
  
"_Walk away from her. Just turn around and walk away."_ Sakura's hands clenched and she started walking towards them. "Mine and mine alone," she muttered. Coming up behind the pair, she listened to their conversation for a few minuets.  
  
"...know, but don't you get scared?" The stupid woman (in Sakura's mind) asked Kakashi as she put her hand on this arm and started to rub it. "All by yourself, during those long missions away from Konoha and us. The village I mean."  
  
Sakura watched as the hand toyed with Kakashi's shirt. She waited for his response.  
  
"Well we elite ninjas have our way dealing with being away from civilization. A lot of us make up for it in our free time. We try to have closer interaction with our friends and families. And of course the townspeople, when it comes down to it we're doing this for you," Kakashi smiled at her.  
  
Sakura didn't like this. Not one bit. Moving closer so that they had to recognize her.  
  
"Getting lost on the road of life again, Ka-ka-shi-sen-sei?" Sakura asked drawing his name out. "Let me help you find the path back," She turned to the stupid woman and said in a deadpan voice, "Sorry we have to go we have a meeting to get to."  
  
"Oh? Are you going to go on a mission? Will you be gone long? Will you be around when you get back?" The woman pressed herself against him.  
  
Sakura's eyes narrowed in disgust. Smiling smugly at her she answered, "Actually I just have to give an oral book report. I wanted my former sensei to help me with some of the words; they're just too long to wrap my mouth around."  
  
Sakura watched out of the corner of her eye as he straitened up where he stood. "Yes," she said sweetly, "He was so kind to help me out yesterday with a couple of chapters and said he would help me again today if I read further and well, I did." Sakura maneuvered herself between the two making the stupid woman let go of Kakashi. She turned and backed into him, "You wouldn't understand," she told the woman, "Your not ninja." Smiling she turned around making sure the woman saw the close body contact.  
  
"Coming sensei? The boys must be waiting for us," Sakura said looking up at him. She moved from against his body and started slowly back on the path to the meeting area.  
  
She felt Kakashi follow her, a warmth to her right let her know that he followed. _"MINE."  
_  
qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp  
  
Sakura and Kakashi arrived at the bridge in silence. She waited as Kakashi told them of their little mission for today.  
  
"There is no mission, I just wanted to get team 7 together again for a little camping trip and I asked the Hokage to let us all go at the same time." He tilted his head with that little smile of his.  
  
Sakura shook her head as Naruto complained loudly and Sasuke glared at their former teacher. She thought it was cute and sad. We are the only family he has left. Sakura picked up her things, "Let's get to a campsite before lunch so we can relax."  
  
Rolling their eyes the boys stopped and got their things. Kakashi smiled that smile of his and they took off into the woods with his beloved comrades following.  
  
qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq  
  
_"Words can have an effect on a person. Double meanings, with a hidden agenda. A look or a significant touch can convey several different meanings, have different effects. A gentle touch to the hand with a sideways look can stir emotions more quickly then words. HOWEVER, words can also be as effective. Look at the list, those written there aren't your usual love words. They are words that people say everyday. But said in such a way for a man to take notice and they think what you want them too." Anko, during the special lessons.  
_  
qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq  
  
"Naruto, Sasuke, you're in charge of food and firewood. Sakura and I will stay and set up camp. We can use the lake here for fish, but I want some boar tonight, eh," Kakashi set his bag down and started to pull camping gear out of it." The two boys set their stuff down and pulled out some weapons and a tarp for the kill.  
  
Sakura waited. She set up the tents while Kakashi built the fire pit. She slowly took off articles of clothing that she didn't need as she was finishing her tasks. Towards the end of her undressing she took off her bra with her shirt still on and hide it in her tent. Smiling she went into the tent and stripped off her pants and underwear, putting the pants back on she went back outside.  
  
Sakura looked at Kakashi's back and threw the underwear at him. She smiled as he caught them without turning around.  
  
"I'm ready for my oral book report sensei." 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

(it was suppose to be up earlier, but FF was giving me some crap)

_You should never start something that you won't be able to go through with. Everything should be taken in account, even your_

_feelings. Don't ever go through with something that will make you regret it your whole life, unless the cause is worth it. There are_

_always other choices, other options. Your body is your body, but what would you do for Konoha, for the mission. That can only be_

_answered by you. -Anko-sensei-  
_

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Sakura laughed on the inside as Kakashi made his way to her. With this man the answer is most defiantly to go through with

the mission. Like candy that she wanted to unwrap in the worst way.

_thump_ Sakura made sure that her smile never wavered, but she suddenly realized that with this man, at this time...she could

see this as more than a mission. Much more than just a harmless prank, more than just her first time. When his hand brushed

the top of her collar bone she felt lightheaded.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his man who was with her now. "Mine," she thought, just like earlier. "Forever Mine." She

wrapped her legs around his narrow waist and let him carry her into her tent.

"Did you enjoy that little scene at the market place?"

"You know how I get."

Sakura watched Kakashi as he laid them down, him on top.

"Did you read what I told you too?"

"Yes"

She felt his hands tickling her side as he bundled the fabric there. Pulling it up, off of her body he forced her arms to rise

above her head. That's when he struck.

Sakura found her clothing blinding her and binding her. Arms tucked behind her head and cloth covering her face to her nose.

She tested the bonds and found that she could move her head slightly side to side.

"Sensei," she raised her foot to trance it along Kakashi's, "this wasn't in the book." What was he playing at?

"I'm changing it a little bit, giving you your oral exam as it were."

Sakura couldn't stop the tiny sounds she made when she felt his moist mouth on the same spot on her collarbone he had

touched earlier. She looked into darkness as Kakashi toyed with her body with his mouth and hands. She felt him gather

chakara into his fingers. She bit her lip at his touch then, it felt like her was stroking things on the

inside of her from the outside. Sakura cried out as the hair on his head tickled her chest.

qpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqp

They lay there afterwards, his head pillowed on her stomach, mask pulled back up and her hands freely stroking his hair.

"You're going to get a couple of days to review those next chapters, Sakura. To make sure you understand them." He pulled

away from her embrace, "Lets get into the water before the boys come back."

Sakura smiled and together they rushed to get their swimming gear on. By the time the two boys made it back to camp She

and Kakashi were having a fearsome splash fight.

qpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqp

The rest of the trip was fun and relaxing, a lot like old times. A couple of days later Sakura found herself doing some shopping

down town again. She had almost reached the vegetable stand where she stopped, not believing her eyes. There standing

not five feet from her was Kakashi, and that stupid cow of a woman. Heat began to rise off of her. He was letting the woman

kiss him, over his mask.

She made sure he never felt it coming. Using the advanced techniques that she had learned from the fifth hokage combined

with Tai-jitsu that she had been studying under Lee-san with, Sakura made sure that Kakashi barely had to time blink

before he lay prone on the ground before her. Standing over his unconscious body she squatted down and started to go

through his flak jacket. Finding what she sought in the bottom pocket she palmed it quickly. Standing she turned around to

continue on with her shopping. Instead she found that annoying cow standing in her way.

"What do you think your doing little girl," cow woman brayed.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she walked up to the woman, getting within an inch of her nose. "He is mine. He will always be

mine. If you do not stop touching what is mine, I will not fail to show you why ninjas are feared."

The woman laughed in her face, "You can't do that. You'll get in too much trouble if you kill me."

Sakura smiled slowly, "Ninjas don't mind scars. It's a badge of honor, be they man or woman to wear the scars that are

inflicted in the fight in keeping Konoha safe." She started to back up from the woman, "oh, but wait, like I said before, you are

not ninja." She traced imaginary lines with her fingers starting from the corners of her mouth up her cheeks to each side of

her ears. "Would you wear them as proudly I wonder?" Sakura watched the blood drain out from the woman's face.

Sakura turned her back and walked over to the vegetable stand. She reached down and patted her pocket. Dirty old man had

stolen her panties from the other day.

Sorry FF is messing with the formating :(


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about this being so late- enjoy

Sakura flopped down on the couch. She had just come back from a week long mission, escorting some dignitary to a two day conference and back. She'd had a total of 8 days without seeing Kakashi. Longer than that to think about re-enacting the next few chapters of the book. To think about making love with him.

Whatever was going to happen, first thing first, she needed a shower. A torrential downpour had caught them on the way back to Konoha. Then the wait in reporting back to the Hokage had caused her clothes to dry and mud to harden. She was going to have to clean the couch and floor where she'd tracked the mud in. Or she could just leave it for Sasuke to do. He was so paranoid when it came to their home.

Sakura peeled herself of the couch and made her way to the bathroom. Half way there, there was a knock on the door. Sighing she turned back to get the door. Opening the door she watched her visitor solemnly.

"Welcome back, Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke should be back at the earliest tomorrow afternoon from the mission that they had to go on. Do you have an answer for me?"

Sakura stepped back and held her arm out for her former sensei to enter, "You can join me, I'm about to get into the shower."

Kakashi's eye widen as he entered the house, "Do you have protection?"

"Of course," she lied. Sakura smirked as she closed the door. He wasn't surprised often, but she loved the look on his face when he was. Moving around him she too off her jacket and let it fall to the floor. Without looking back she proceeded to strip off her clothes as she made her way to the bath.

"I'm a little dirty and sweaty from the mission. I hope you won't hold it against me. Sakura stood underneath the showerhead and stripped off her panties, which was the last piece of clothing she wore.

"Never."

Sakura adjusted the spray of the shower and turned around to face the masked, broad chest in front of her.

"Let me help you get cleaned up.

qpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqp

Sakura woke up on her bed, aching in delicious places, wrapped in the arms of a very delicious man. He hadn't taken off his mask, in the shower or later in the hall or even after they made it to her bed. He hadn't kissed her. He still hid himself from her even after all they did. Sadly Sakura slide from his side and got some clothes on. She started to clean up the mud that she had brought in from the night before. By the time she'd finished and went back to check on him, Kakashi had gone.

Sakura went back into the kitchen to make something to eat. She wouldn't give up. She would just have to wait a little more. She almost had him where so wanted him.

"So was it worth it?"

Startled Sakura spun around to see Sasuke leaning against the wall. Blushing Sakura mumbled, "Yes it was, what's it to you."

"I just don't want you to get hurt Sakura. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Currently I'm doing Kakashi," Sakura grinned at Sasuke, "I know what I'm doing Sasuke.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

Sakura stood silently as in a rare display of affection Sasuke came over and gave her a hug. She let him tuck her head under his chin.

"Are you in love, what are you two to each other?"

"He's mine, but unlike you and Naruto, I'll never let anyone else have him. No one. "

"And him, what does Kakashi say about this?"

Sakura buried her face in his neck and mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I said that he never took his mask off...The whole entire time he kept that damn mask on. He took me, pretending that there was no emotion in that act. I know differently and one day he will know it too," Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke and they stood there, basking in each other's presence.

sigh stupid formating. la


End file.
